1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to object-oriented environments, and in particular to a method for sending messages to groups within an object-oriented system.
2. Description of Related Art
In object-oriented systems, there is often a need to send messages to classes and objects within the object-oriented system. Current methods for performing this task are not structured and are often complex. Such complex methods often result in numerous errors and inefficiencies throughout the object-oriented system, and are overly inflexible. What is needed, then, is a straightforward, efficient method for broadcasting messages within an object-oriented system.